


I Made You Forget Me

by adorablelilshit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depressing, Feelings, Fox - Freeform, Kit - Freeform, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablelilshit/pseuds/adorablelilshit
Summary: Stretch can't really remember how he managed to survive so long without his mother around.  As a kit, he should have died a long time ago.  How did he survive?





	I Made You Forget Me

Everything is dark, it's always dark in the beginning. There's no denying that darkness surrounds him. What was confusing to him is the cold. Far too cold, and no sounds. Nothing from what he thought would be his family.

He cries out in a yelp, trying his best to call out for his mother, his father.

No one came.

Trying harder, the little kit yelps louder. For any of the others of his family to hear him.

No one came.

He knew he would freeze if he stayed, but his tiny legs can't even move. He wouldn't survive on his own, he needs his mother. He needs her warmth, her milk...her love.

In another desperate attempt, he gives a final yelp. Now calling out for any other fox to help him.

Nothing but silence follows.

He should give up. No one could hear him, he has no idea where he is, all he sees is dark. So the tiny kit curles in on himself to preserve as much heat as possible, as much energy as he could. Resting his head on the cold ground to let sleep and the life after come through.

 

Warm.

Everything around him is so warm, so comfortable. So welcoming.

“Shhh, little one.” What weird sounds he's hearing. Soothing, but weird. “That was pretty close.” He felt something press to his mouth, his nose picked up on the smell of milk and latched on to suckle instantly.

“Heh, you're a hungry little fellow, hmm? Guess I should give you a name...” Again such weird and soothing sounds coming from something he couldn't see. At least there was a lot of warm around him. A lot of food too, as he starts to kneed the source blindly. Maybe more food would come if he kept going?

“There you go. Eat it all little one.”

Maybe this is his mother? It only makes sense since the voice is so soothing. They are offering him food. They provide him with warmth. The small kit soon finds himself full, nuzzling the food source away from his mouth to sniff around. The smells entice him to crawl around more on the soft surface he's upon.  
  
“Shh, no no. Stay on the blanket little one.”

His head turns to try and pinpoint the location of the sound. Why is it so soothing to hear?

“There you go.” That sound again. So soothing.. and he just has to nuzzle closer to it. Or he would if something cold and wet didn't just plop for a brief second on the top of his head.

“Get some sleep little one. You have a bright future a head of yourself.”

 

The kit is young, but full of energy. Happily pouncing and chasing butterflies. He's grown a lot since being found by the other fox and taken in. Not his mother, but still someone he loves and respects. She even started to teach him shifting magic. Something that all foxes like him should know to help protect himself in his bright future.

“Okay, go on and change yourself into a Kappa.” She tells him, watching from where she was. He did so, with his tail being the only thing that didn't really change.

“Tada!” He throws open his arms, showing how much he has been working.

“Very good, little one.” She moves closer, nuzzling him on his forehead like she's always done. That deep crimson fur being soft to his own touch. “You do need to work on hiding your tail better. That aside, you're doing great. Keep up the hard work, little one.”

“I will!” He changes back to a four legged orange fox, and chase around a fire ball of his own creation. Never noticing the slight frown she held on her face as he ran off to play until he's too tired to keep going.

“Nap time already?” She teases, her voice ever as sooth as he could remember.

“Yeah...” He yawns, curling up into a small ball.

“Sleep well little one.” She whispers, watching him fall asleep. Certain that he will not wake again, she simply ran a hand over his head, down his curled back. “Sleep, live, and most importantly, forget about me.”

 

Everything was once again cold. Why is he so cold? Where was he? The kit woke up, looked around to try and find...

Who is he looking for? Someone important?

“H-hey!” He yips, taking slow strides forward in the cold snow. “Are you there?” He spins around in a circle, looking behind himself. Ears ever alert. “Hey!”

No one came.

 


End file.
